The present invention relates to a device through which one can inhale filtered aromatic air. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a breathing/filtering device to be held in front of a user's face and comprising a face piece through which the user can both inhale aroma-infused air, and exhale without displacement of the face piece from the face.
It is known to wear filtration masks in hospitals for example. Some masks simply provide one or more layers of material strapped across the mouth and nose. Some include a one-way valve through which exhaled air passes freely to atmosphere.
The filtration elements often have an unpleasant “chemical odour” and prolonged use of masks having such filters can be uncomfortable and headache-inducing. Furthermore, a patient in a hospital might benefit from inhaling herbal aroma during use of a filtration device.